Pesky Prefect Pranksternomi
by Nynayve
Summary: While working with the Weasley Twins, Hermione discovers a bit more than how to make a werewolf feel better: Never add chocolate to a potion, Pixies are not cute, and the Weasley Twins are not identical. What else has she learned this Christmas?


"Bye Verity, I'll see you tomorrow!" Hermione waved the young woman off as she turned the sign to 'Closed' and magically locked the doors to the shop. Turning, she saw several unopened boxes, obviously full of Wheezes products. Waving her wand, the boxes began to unload themselves and restock the shelves.

"Fred? George! Where are you two?" Hermione called, kicking her shoes off at the foot of the stairs, and draping her cloak over the railing.

"I'm in the kitchen!"

"I'm in the workroom."

Deciding to visit the kitchen and nick some food before going to work, Hermione climbed the steps and entered the kitchen. Fred had three plates set out, loaded with food.

"Hey Hermione, could you grab silverware out of the drawer? Dinner is nearly ready, George will be right up," he said, spooning mashed potatoes onto a plate. Hermione did as asked, setting out three sets of silverware on the small table. Dinner had become tradition, every Monday and Wednesday night she came by the shop for dinner and to work on their experimental potions.

"Hello Hermione, how was work today?" George asked, coming round the corner with a small box in his hands.

"It was alright. There was another house-elf abuse case, but it was taken care of. I see the half-off sale for Hogwarts students went well."

"Yeah, sold out completely on Skiving Snackboxes and Canary Creams," Fred replied, setting the plates on the table. George placed his box on the floor next to his chair, and sat down. The small four-seater table was groaning under all the food.

"You made a lot tonight, Fred, what's up?" George asked him.

"I was really hungry today, so I made a lot." Fred surveyed the table. "This is rather a bit more than I intended to make..."

"I can bring it home to the boys, if you don't mind, they wont have eaten yet. They never can fend for themselves on Monday or Wednesday," Hermione giggled, tipping her fork in Fred's direction before digging in.

"That's fine, we always forget to eat our left overs," he replied with a grin for his brother.

The three ate dinner in relative silence, making vague comments about their days. Hermione helped the boys clean up, then George sat down with a small baby bottle, and lifted the box to the table. Interested, Hermione joined him. Inside, were various shades of pink and purple fluffy things.

"Are those Pygmy Puffs?" she asked him, gently running a finger over one's fur.

"Yeah, new litter, just born this morning. The mother died, so I'm bottle feeding them till they are old enough to sell." George replied, nestling a pink one in his arms and bringing the small nipple to its mouth.

"Do you want any help feeding them?" she asked as a dark purple one started crawling up her hand.

"Nah, you go down with Fred, this wont take very long," George replied, adding, "They don't eat a whole lot at this stage, I'll be down in about ten minutes."

"Alright then," she said. She gently extracted her hand from the adorable puffball and followed Fred. "I think we should work on the pain aspect, that is much more important than Remus disliking the taste."

"Earwax flavored vomit, Hermione. Would you want to drink that?"

"No, I suppose not... But still, I do think he would rather we ease the pain!"

"You're the boss, boss. At least think of flavorful plants to use?"

"We should try Silverweed and Wiggentree bark. They react well together, the Wiggentree bark will ease some of the pain, and the Silverweed is a stabilizer." Hermione replied, pulling the leaves off the shelf.

The twins and Hermione had spent the past five months developing a potion to help control the werewolf's transformations. Using the Wolfsbane Potion as a base, they had at first attempted to cure lycanthropy. After a disastrous first test, where Fred had very nearly joined the werewolf each month, they had decided to stop testing fate, and settle for making the transformations easier.

The Wolfsbane Potion made the wolf keep his human mind during the full moon. However, the change itself was still unbearably painful, and if not taken at just the right times in the week leading to the full moon, the werewolf would take over the change. Hermione's goal was to simplify that, making a potion that needed to be drunk only once, the day of the full moon, that would taste decent, and allow the wolf to retain human thought.

Their second try had also failed miserably. Remus had, at first, seemed in control. They had altered the potion only a little, adding a few ingredients to take effect faster. However, it hadn't gone quite to plan, and Fred had been scratched, It had been a tense few weeks, in which no new testing had taken place, and there had been a lot of hiding from Molly Weasley. It was well known that being bitten would change you, but scratches were uncommon. Fred had remained human though, with only a dashing scar on his hip to show for the night.

The third month hadn't gone much better. The twins and Hermione, determined to keep their experiments secret, had only enlisted the help of Remus; after all, testing without a test subject was rather futile. But, in light of Fred's recent misadventure with the wolf, and at the suggestion of said wolf, they quietly asked Sirius Black for help. Sirius, always one for trouble and mischief, agreed. Once again, they had focused on altering the time consuming nature of the Wolfsbane Potion. Adding fang of rabbit, they knew, would increase the effect of the potion, but is also increased his temper.

That month, Remus had no control over himself, and both he and Sirius spent a few painful days in recovery at Grimmauld Place. Again, no one told Molly Weasley.

Month four had gone much better. He took the potion the day before and day of, and had retained full control of himself, as well as memories. His transformation was still extremely painful, and the potion was tasting steadily worse and worse.

Last week, month five, had held good news and bad news. The potion tasted great! But Remus lost all control of himself and when he awoke the next morning, he had a fractured hip, three broken ribs, lacerations all over his body, arm broken in four places, and an intense dislike for chocolate that had Sirius worried. Sirius hadn't fared much better, he had a broken leg (five places), cracked ribs, dislocated shoulder, and as many lacerations as Remus. Remus said that morning that he had never felt such rage in his life. The two canines had torn themselves up while Hermione, Fred and George ran for the exit. Note to readers, no matter how much the werewolf loves chocolate, it is not a potion ingredient. When added to Cinnamon and sugar, the Wolfsbane Potion has opposite effect.

Madam Pomfrey had been called in to set the two men to rights. More lying to Molly Weasley had also occurred. She had the unfortunate -for everyone but Remus- habit of dropping by after full moons to give Remus some food and attention. It took all of the twin's (considerable) pranking expertise to keep her away.

When George joined them in the work room, the three set about replicating last weeks potion, sans chocolate. Hermione bounced her idea of using Silverweed and Wiggentree bark off of him, and he agreed, suggesting they add a bit of Dittany as well.

"Do you think we should try three new ingredients this time? Silverweed wont matter much, it can be added to nearly anything, but Dittany can sometimes explode. And don't forget, Aconite reacts weirdly to some plants..." Hermione trailed off nervously, wringing her hands and looking flustered. The twins were used to this, after five months of working with her.

"Pick one, Dittany or Wiggentree bark? Dittany stops bleeding and is a lot more powerful, but Wiggentree eases pain. Or there is Asphodel, flower, stem or root, which does a bit of everything." George suggested, raking his eyes over the storeroom shelves. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was beginning to rival Hogwarts for having the most well stocked potion storeroom in Britain.

"Asphodel works, but not the root. Dried leaves, and a bit of the flowering petals, should give maximum effect," Fred replied. Hermione agreed, so they set about slicing the petals finely, and crushing the dried leaves. An hour later, their potion bubbled away happily, still smoking, but no longer the faint blue color. Instead, it was a refreshing shade of light green, and while it still smelled dreadful, the Asphodel had given it a flowery scent.

"It still needs to bubble like this for three weeks, so lets turn the fire down, and leave it simmering. I wont be by Monday, I have that conference in the States, but I should be back by the end of next week, if you want me to come by and check on it," Hermione said while putting her low heeled shoes back on.

George, coming down the stairs with tins of food steaming in his hands, said, "Don't trust us to keep the potion safe, Hermione?"

His grin told her he was joking. Hermione replied, "I don't know, some poor kid might wander back there and spill it, then where will Remus be?"

"Safe from another month of recovering, most likely," Fred told her, handing her her cloak.

"Bloody hell." The curse, tame, by their standards, nevertheless shocked the twins, hearing it from her mouth. "I promised to check on Remus, but I have to get home, I have a report due tomorrow, and Ron will start to fuss if I don't bring them food..."

"No worries, we'll go, we need to ask them about some... erhm, ideas, anyway." Fred told her, grinning. Deciding not to even ask, she put her cloak on, took the food, waved good bye and Disapperated on the spot.

* * *

Arriving at the small flat she shared with Harry and Ron, Hermione kicked her shoes off at the front door, shrugged her cloak off onto the back of the couch, and padded into the kitchen. Harry's backside greeted her, Teddy sitting on the floor next to him, watching his godfather.

"Um Harry? Could you perhaps tell me why you are head first under the sink?"

"You're bloody cat stole my watch. AGAIN!" was his muffled reply.

"Watch your language in front of Teddy! Crookshanks did no such thing, and you know it. And Harry, for Merlin's sake, just summon it!" Hermione put the food down on the counter, and began to uncover it, letting the wafting scent call Ron for her. Sure enough, he arrived scarcely a minute later, with Harry's watch in hand.

"Mate, I found your watch, was in my sock drawer," he said, handing the scuffed golden thing to Harry. Harry backed out from under the sink, bonking his head on the way out, making Teddy laugh.

"Why did you have it?" Harry asked, looking it over as if it were cursed.

"No idea, I just did laundry this morning, and the drawer was empty. Maybe Crookshanks can open drawers now?"

"Ronald! Not everything is Crookshanks's fault!" Hermione whipped around, glaring at him. Ten years later, and Ron and the cat still couldn't get along!

"Sorry Hermione, sorry Crookshanks," Ron said, not looking sorry at all. "But this is the fifth time this week something has gone missing, and mysteriously found elsewhere. If we were at Hogwarts, I would suspect my brothers, but as it is, I doubt they are taking time out of their... never mind. I bet it was them."

"When did the watch go missing?" Hermione asked, turning back to her food. Harry and Ron began to set the table, Teddy trailing them, carrying his little plate, cup, and silverware.

"About an hour ago, I took it off to shower, set it on the bathroom counter, and when I got out, it was missing," Harry replied.

"Couldn't have been the twins, I was helping them with a potion this evening, both Fred and George were with me since six pm." A quick glace at the clock told them all it was well after nine.

"Why were you helping them? You don't approve of their pranks," Ron asked, losing interest in the watch.

"They asked me to, and my meeting was canceled tonight," Hermione said, thinking quickly and not looking him in the eye. Lying to Ron and Harry was the worst part about keeping this a secret. The twins and Hermione didn't want to get anyone's hopes up for a cure, or a miracle potion. That wasn't going to happen. And truthfully, it was much easier to work knowing that no one was going to ask, "So how is it coming?" every five minutes. Sirius was bad enough, but his stint in the Veil had done what Azkaban couldn't: Sirius had grown up just a little bit.

"How is legislation on werewolf rights going, Hermione?" Harry asked as they all sat down. "And where did you get the food?"

"Fred cooked, I stole some, I assumed you guys hadn't eaten yet today," she told him, nibbling on a piece of pie. "I ate there already. And its going well, I fully expect werewolves to have political rights within the year, as well as the ability to fight for custody of a child in the event of a divorce or death, provided the werewolf in question had a secure location in which to transform, a babysitter for the child on the night of the full moon, and access to the Wolfsbane Potion."

"That's great! Then Remus will be able to have Teddy full time, right?" Ron said, for once, not speaking with his mouth full.

"Yes, it's our driving force behind that law." Dora Lupin's death in the final battle, and Remus being discovered (barely) alive had devastated Andromeda Tonks. Yes, she loved her son-in-law and her grandson, but the loss of her only daughter had unhinged her a bit, so Harry and Molly Weasley were taking it in turns to foster Teddy, Molly would watch him while Harry was at work, and he would pick the small boy up on his way home. Hermione and Ron loved Teddy just as much as Harry did, but everyone was keen on his father having custody.

The four finished their food, cleaned up, and then retired to the living room to chat about their day, play with Teddy, and watch the snow fall.

* * *

Over the next week, Hermione saw very little of the twins or Harry and Ron. The latter two had been called away on a mission the morning after the Missing Watch Mystery, and Hermione left Friday morning for her conference, flying to Salem, Massachusetts earlier than she had intended. After spending a few days exploring, and reading about the fascinating culture, the conference on _Magical Creatures: Then and Now_ wasn't quite as enlightening as she could have hoped. The seminar on mythical creatures was much better, they had drawings and diagrams of several creatures thought to not actually exist.

The second to last day of the conference was to be the unmasking of new creatures just discovered, so Hermione arrived early. She was disappointed though, they were only unveiling very rare creatures, such as the tanuki, kitsune, pooka hound, and baku. After the baku escaped and rampaged across half the town, Hermione called a halt to all proceedings. Organizing witches and wizards to catch the huge creature was the easy part, she was, after, Hermione Granger, famous war hero. Catching the large creature (head of an elephant, body of a lion, tail of a cow, and the legs of a tiger) was a different matter, and she was forced to call Charlie Weasley, who, luckily, was in the country on a Dragon Awareness campaign. Once everything was under control, and the local Obliviator Squad had taken care of all Muggle issues, Charlie and Hermione flew home.

Upon landing in England, Hermione said good bye to Charlie (who decided to spend some time at the Burrow before going back to Romania), and Apperated to her office. She needed to report what happened at the conference.

* * *

Fred and George Floo'd into their apartment late that afternoon just in time to hear Hermione's voice calling for them downstairs.

"Fred? George? Merlin of all days for you two to be miss- AHH!" Hermione screamed as the two POPPED into being beside her. "MUST YOU STILL DO THAT! ONE DAY YOU WILL GIVE SOMEONE A HEART ATTACK-" She kept screaming, but the boys were no longer listening to her. Instead, they divested her of her cloak and suitcase, and herded her upstairs.

"We are sorry if you stop yelling," Fred said, which was as close to an actual apology as she was likely to get, so she stopped.

"We were at the Burrow, Charlie told us about the baku. What we can't figure, is why you are here and not at home?" George asked.

"Harry and Ron are still on their mission, aren't they? I never received an owl telling me they were back." Hermione replied, allowing them to lead her wherever. She was really too tired from her eventful day to care. "And I came here to make sure some kid didn't spill our potion."

"They just got back today, safe and sound. We borrowed Hedwig and sent to Hogwarts yesterday, so Ron sent Pig. You probably flew right over him on your way home," Fred responded. "Our potion is just fine, now relax." The three of them were sitting on the comfy couch before an enchanted window. The window would show them any scene they wanted, and it was at this moment, set on the Hogwarts Grounds as if you were looking out the Common Room, and as it was snowing in Scotland, it was snowing in the window.

"We do have a story for you, if you like," George said, tossing an arm over her shoulders, and putting his feet on the coffee table. Fred mirrored him on her other side.

"Alright, tell me a story," Hermione murmured, closing her eyes and enjoying the warmth.

Fred started the story, in true Weasley twin fashion, they bounced it between them till not even Hermione could tell who was speaking.

"We decided to visit out dear mother this morning, it had, after all, been a few days since our last unexpected visit-"

"And when we arrived, we were just in time to hear our darling sister-in-law telling Mum that she is expecting another wee bundle of joy."

"Mum, of course, went a bit off her rocker at the news, you know how she was about little Victoire. Well, it seems shes decided it's time the rest of the family were married, so she invited Luna Lovegood over for tea."

"Perfect timing, really, Harry and Ron showed up about five minutes before she did, still in their work robes, looking all ruggedly dirty and sweaty, you know how they get when they are fighting evil."

"And in walks Luna, in one of those flowery sundresses, quite out of season, mind, and a sunflower tucked behind one ear. I swear, Ron's mouth must have dropped three inches."

"Three? I thought it was closer to four, nearly hit the floor it did. Apparently, he hasn't seen her a lot over the past year or so, and now that Luna and Ginny are sharing a flat, she's come into her own quite a bit."

"So, Ron goes all gaga, and Luna just waltzes in, charms Mum, flirts with us, and then asks Ron if he wants to join her for dinner."

"For once, he does the right thing, and they leave, then and there, him still in his Auror robes!"

The twins descended into laughter, alternately poking fun at Ron and commending him for getting one of the prettier, albeit weirder, girls they knew. Hermione smiled in her half asleep state.

"Would you like another story?"

"Mhmm, yes please," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Once upon a time, in a school a long way from here, deep in the wilds of Scotland..."

Hermione fell asleep to the gentle rolling of the twins voices, exhausted after her long week.

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning in a strange bed in a strange room. Her clothes felt rumpled and uncomfortable and her mouth felt full of cotton. She sat up and looked around her. Quidditch posters and Gryffindor flags covered the walls. Mounted over one window was an old Cleansweep broom, and propped in the corner, was a new model. She must be in one of the twins rooms, but she didn't remember going to bed.

Crawling from between the sheets, she saw her suitcase by the door, and a note on the lampshade.

_Hermione,_

_You are welcome to shower or eat here. George and I are working the shop, its Verity's day off. I'm sorry I wasn't there to make you breakfast in bed, I'm sure you will forgive me. Mum wants us all at the Burrow for dinner tonight, see you there!_

_-Fred_

Hermione gathered her things, took a quick shower, amazed that the boys actually had a clean, prank free bathroom, and scrambled a few eggs for herself. Scribbling a note on a bit of parchment she found in a drawer, she shrank her suit case, put it in her purse, left her note on the kitchen table and Floo'd to work.

"Ms. Granger? Do you have a moment?"

Hermione skidded to a halt outside her meeting room, and turned to face the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Not really, Minister, I'm late for a department-"

"I will excuse you, I really do need to speak with you. Now, Ms. Granger."

Casting one last look over her shoulder, she sighed, and said, "Yes, sir." Feeling like a small child in trouble, she followed the dark-skinned man to his office, and sat across from him.

"Ms. Granger, rumors have come to me about a experimental potion you are creating, for use by werewolves. Is this true?" Shacklebolt asked her,

"Um. Yes, Minister, it is, but I have the full consent of both my head of department and a werewolf willing to test the potion for me each month," Hermione replied, wondering who had spilled the beans and why she was being called in to a private conference.

"How is that going?"

"Well, we have made some progress. It isn't finished, by any means, but it looks promising."

"That's good, that's very good." Kingsley sat back in his over sized chair, a wide grin on his face.

"Sir, if I may ask..."

"Who told me, and why am I interested?"

"Yes, sir," she replied, smiling.

"You're head of department is a personal friend of my families, and my youngest brother is a werewolf. I'm half-blood, you see, my mother was a Muggle, and my brother was born non-magic. While camping with me and my father a few years ago, he got lost, and was attacked by a werewolf. So, as you can see, I am very interested in this project of yours."

"Yes, I can see why. I assure you, I am doing my best, but as we can only test once a month, it's a tad slow going," Hermione said, lifting her hands in a, 'what can we do' gesture.

"Yes, yes I understand. I wont tell Princeton just yet then, but please, do keep my informed?"

"Of course, sir," Hermione assured him. Rising, she smoothed down the back of her skirt, and said, "I really should be going, I'm needed down in the courtrooms to finish the House-elf trials."

"Have a good day Hermione. Do say hello to Harry and the Weasleys for me!" Kingsley stood and offered her his hand.

"Will do, sir. You should drop by sometime, Molly always cooks enough food for an army. In fact, if you have the time, come by tonight, I'll send her an owl to tell her," she said, shaking his hand.

"Alright, I will, just as soon as my meeting ends, should be around seven, is that alright?"

"Yes, see you then!" Hermione waved over her shoulder. Really, they couldn't have picked a better Minister. She had no idea why she had been so worried.

* * *

Hermione dashed out of her office at half past seven; she had stayed late to get a jump start on a report due Monday. She Floo'd directly to the Burrow, arriving just in time to join the family for dinner.

"I'm sorry, meetings ran late tonight!" Hermione sank into her usual place between Harry and Ron, surprised to see a full house tonight. Several years ago, the entire Burrow had been magically enlarged to hold the growing family, and it was a good thing. Molly and Arthur, Bill and Fleur (and Victoire sitting between Molly and Fleur), Charlie, Percy and his fiance' Audrey, Fred and George, Ginny and her boyfriend, Oliver Wood, Luna Lovegood and Ron, Harry, Remus and Teddy Lupin (who was sitting between father and god father, proud to be included), Sirius Black and Kingsley Shacklebolt were all seated rather comfortably around the round dinner table.

"That's alright dear, we just sat down, and we are waiting on Alicia, George invited her," Molly beamed at everyone; she was never as happy as she was when her family was around her.

"I'm here!" Alicia Spinnet, former Gryffindor Chaser appeared at the kitchen door; she and George had been dating several months now. Molly served the food, and everyone began to eat. The usual dinner conversation broke out; rather, several conversations. Arthur questioned Charlie and Hermione about their adventure in Salem, while Molly questioned Percy and Audrey on their upcoming wedding, and George and Alicia on their plans.

They were just finishing dessert when Bill stood up, resting a hand on his wife's shoulder. "I'm sure some of you have heard the good news, but for those who haven't, Fleur and I are expecting another little girl, to be born sometime in the summer."

Cheers and applause broke out, Bill's brothers got up to clap him on the back and kiss their sister-in-law. As George retook his seat between Alicia and Fred, he leaned toward his girlfriend and whispered something in her ear. She grinned, and nodded her head. He did the same to Fred, who whipped his head around, clasped his twin by the shoulder, pulled him into a hug. Such odd behavior, even for the Weasley Twins, gained them everyone's attention.

George stood, pulling Alicia up behind him. Facing her (and the table of people) he kissed her lightly, then slowly sank to one knee. Molly burst into tears. Alicia's grin widened. "Alicia, light of my life, my Quidditch darling, will you do me-"

"And me!" Fred interrupted, earning a elbow in the gut from Ginny.

"Right, will you so _us_ the honor of marrying me, and becoming the wife of a Weasley Twin?" George actually said that with a straight face.

Alicia didn't. She doubled over laughing, managing to giggle a "Yes!" and throw her arms around George's neck. Everyone got up once again to congratulate them. Molly, overcome with tears, ran into the kitchen and returned with several bottles of elf made wine. She and Arthur conjured glass goblets and passed them around to everyone. The 'small family get together' Hermione had been invited to had exploded into a full on party.

Feeling a bit claustrophobic, Hermione left the dining room. Harry and Ron followed her, both chatting animatedly about dinner. As they neared her, standing on either side, looking out the window, both put their arms around her. Hermione sighed and leaned her head on Ron's shoulder.

"You alright, Hermione?" Harry asked her, voice soft.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a long day at work. It's great, about Bill, and George, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but we are all growing up too fast. You heard about Luna and me?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I did, I'm so happy for you both!" Hermione gave him a one armed hug, truly happy for him. They had tried dating, and it hadn't gone very well at all.

Harry gave Hermione a sideways look, saying, "You've been working far too much, Hermione. Between the werewolf legislation, House-elf rights, and sneaking off to the twins' shop, you are run ragged."

Hermione snapped her head up and stared at him. Harry laughed. "Really Hermione, I must be the worlds nosiest person, and you thought I hadn't noticed you acting strange? What are you three working on? Or are you and Fred secretly lovers now?"

"No we aren't!" Hermione blushed furiously, images of Fred crowding her mind. Really, they were always so busy, she never had time to just socialize with the twins, except during their dinners. Both twins always flirted so shamelessly with her during dinner, indeed, anytime they were within five feet of her, that it would have been strange if they didn't flirt.

"But you have been spending time over there," Harry insisted. Hermione bit her lip. Glancing around, she saw that most of the Weasleys were still in the dining room.

"Alright, but you have to promise me you wont tell anyone, and I do mean anyone!" She glared between her two best friends, trying to impress upon them the secrecy.

"Come on, 'Mione, you know we can keep our mouths shut," Ron said, poking her side to make her laugh. It half worked, she squeaked and slid closer to Harry.

"Yes, yes, I know. Now listen, I don't want you two pestering me about this every day, that's why I didn't tell you to start with." The boys both nodded, so she continued. "George, Fred and I have been working on a better version of the Wolfsbane Potion for Remus. It's making slow progress, but we have high hopes for this month."

"That's wonderful, Hermione! But why didn't you just tell us," Harry asked, his smile fading a bit.

"Because I knew you would keep asking how it's going. We can only test once a month. I just didn't want to deal with you being upset when we fail." Hermione laid a hand on Harry's arm, squeezing it. "I'm sorry Harry, I knew you would be upset with me for not telling you, but I needed the peace."

Harry's green eyes never left her brown ones, as his mind warred with itself. She could see the wheels turning, and even knew him well enough to know what he was thinking. Finally, he spoke. "It's alright, Hermione. You're right, I probably would have annoyed you asking questions. I'm glad you finally told me, and I'm sorry that I suspected you were hiding something from us."

Ron breathed a sigh of relief, thankful Harry and Hermione wouldn't be having a fight. Unlike his and Hermione's fights, Harry and Hermione wouldn't speak to each other for weeks, sometimes months when they were convinced each was wrong. The trio shared a hug, and Hermione quickly filled them in on the potion.

* * *

The next morning, Harry and Hermione were awoken rather abruptly by Ron's shout. Now that he had a full time, responsible job, he actually woke up rather early. Harry and Hermione raced each other into his room, to discover Ron half under his bed, cursing loudly.

"Ron? What happened?" Both Harry and Hermione had their wands out, and were scanning the room for danger. Over three years since the end of the war, and they were still on high alert at the slightest sign of a fight.

"Merph wanph miffin!"

"Um, what was that?" Hermione asked.

"Merph wanph miffin!"

"Ron, come out from under the bed and say that again."

Ron slowly backed out from under the bed, holding a irritated Crookshanks. "My wands missing! And look who was under my bed! I told you that mangy cat was stealing our stuff!"

"Ronald. Let my cat go."

"No! Not until I find my wand!"

"Ronald, was your wand under the bed?"

"No."

"Is it in your room?"

"... I don't think so." Harry was starting to silently laugh.

"Yet you found the cat in your room, under your bed."

"...Yes."

"Then what makes you think Crookshanks stole your wand?" Hermione had her hands on her hips, giving Ron her Molly Weasley glare.

"Um... He was in here? And it isn't here..."

"Flimsy excuse. Apologize to my cat and let him go."

"Right... erhm... I'm sorry, Crookshanks," Ron said, releasing the orange ball of fluff. The cat turned around, swatted Ron's arm a few times, then ran out of the room. Harry was doubled over laughing at the indignant look on Ron's face.

Hermione giggled a bit, then finally broke down, all three of them sitting on the floor laughing. After several moments, Hermione stood, and motioned for the boys to follow her. Standing in the hallway, she raised her wand, and said, "_Accio Ron's Wand_!"

"There it is! Why was it in your room, Hermione?" Ron asked, snatching his wand out of the air.

"I have no idea, but something is definitely going on around here. Oh no! I'm going to be late for work!"

* * *

The next weeks were uneventful. Mostly. More and more things vanished from the trios flat every day. The week before the full moon, Harry and Ron were given orders to go to Brazil, rumors of a few Death Eaters in hiding. They promised to be home in time for Christmas as they packed their bags. Hermione, studying her calendar, looked glum. Today was Monday. The full moon was Thursday. Christmas day was Saturday. Poor Remus.

Hermione left the Ministry by Floo, and landed in the Leaky Cauldron. The potion should be ready now, and the twins had asked her to come check on it. Waving to Tom behind the bar, she exited the building and tapped her wand on the bricks that lead to Diagon Alley. Gasping at how beautiful it looked, decorated for Christmas, she made her way slowly to number 93, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The twins were just closing shop whens he stepped through the door, brushing snow off her coat.

"Hey Hermione!" came a call from behind the register. She looked up and smiled at the Weasley behind the register. Five months of working closely, and she still couldn't tell them apart from a distance. It wasn't until she got close, and noticed the different fall to his long hair, and the tiny freckle above his right eye that she knew she was looking at George. Well, that and Alicia was right behind him.

"Hi George, hi Alicia. How was business today?" Hermione asked, leaning on the counter.

"Great, all the kids are off school now, so we had the Hogwarts students in. Had to hire Alicia part time to make it through!" George replied, putting his arm around his fiance'. "Fred is in back, if you want to check the potion."

"Yeah, I will. Nice seeing you, Alicia!" The girls waved and Hermione walked around the counter, entering the series of back rooms the twins made their inventions in. The very last one held their potion, and Fred. Knocking lightly on the open door, Hermione entered.

"Hey Fred."

"Hi Hermione, how was work?" Fred asked her with a smile.

"Didn't work today, my department has the week off, unless an emergency walks in. I just went in to grab my bonus, and now that Harry and Ron are out of the house for a few days, I can finish my shopping! How is our little baby doing?" She leaned over to inspect the potion, which was gurgling away merrily, still a lovely green shade.

"Looks great, it's been this way for five days now. We should be able to take it off the heat tomorrow, let it cool 24 hours, then Wednesday Remus can take half, and Thursday, finish it."

"Wonderful, I'm glad no kid tipped it over," Hermione said with a sly grin. Despite what she had told Harry, and her own private assertions that she and Fred were just friends, she did feel something for the laughing man. Like Remus, Fred being alive was a miracle. The wall crashing down on him had stopped his heart, but a timely spell cast by Hermione had jump-started him again. Madam Pomfrey had healed his wounds, and with a few days rest, he was up and laughing again.

"I guarded it with my life," Fred replied, giving her a sweeping bow.

"You better not, I saved that life once already!" This had become a recurring joke for them, one they found comfort in.

"And I am ever so grateful, my lovely Hermione, that you did. If you weren't the brightest witch of any age, then I wouldn't be here to see my twin get married, or my brother have a family." His smile was gone, replaced by sincerity. This was not part of their normal banter.

Blushing, she tried to gloss over it. "Don't get all mushy on me Fred, George is supposed to be the sappy one."

Fred grinned, and the awkward moment passed. "Will you stay for dinner tonight?"

"Sure., if it isn't any trouble. With the boys gone, the flat is rather lonely."

"Then you must stay!" Pulling her out of the storeroom, they re-entered the main body of the shop so see George and Alicia walking out the door, warm coats on.

"Oi? Where are you two off too?" Fred called.

"Going out to dinner, I left ours simmering on the stove!" George shouted back as the door swung shut.

"Guess it's you and me tonight, let's go see what burnt food he left us." Fred bounded up the stairs, leaving Hermione to collect her thoughts in the shop. Shaking her head, she followed, wondering just when she had began to look forward to spending time alone with Fred.

"Just as I thought," his voice called from the kitchen. "Pork chops are dry as bones, and the gravy is lumpy. Sit down, I'll whip up a real feast in no time."

Hermione sat at the kitchen table, and watched Fred move about the kitchen. A sound by her feet drew her attention to the box of Pygmy Puffs George had been feeding several weeks ago. They seem to have doubled in size. Leaning over, she put her hand down to let them sniff, and the same dark purple one she had admired before climbed onto her hand. The others curled into fluffy balls and went to sleep. Cradling the purple one in her arms, she went back to watching Fred.

He had his wand out and was waving it like a conductor, something she had seen Molly do a few times before. The dishes previously holding the ruined food were scrubbing themselves clean, while on the stove top, fresh veggies chopped themselves. As she watched, steaks flew out of the ice box, unwrapped themselves, and flopped onto a sheet, and were inserted in the oven. Assuming they were having broiled steak for dinner, she was amazed when soup ingredients appeared from a pantry.

Within twenty minutes, the small table was set with a lacy white table cloth, a single candle, a rose in a vase, and two full place settings. When she asked why the fancy dinner, he replied, "How often have we eaten alone?" She smiled softly, and began questioning him about where he learned to cook.

"I watched Mum make dinner. I like to learn new spells, and a lot of this is just manipulating many different things at once. It's really no different than planning and executing a well thought out prank."

Less than an hour after they had come upstairs, they were sitting down to a semi-romantic dinner. Aside for the soup and steak, there was an assortment of vegetables, and fruit sliced up for dessert. She didn't even ask him where he got fresh fruit in December in England. They talked of neutral subjects through dinner, the shop, the family, Hermione's work at the Ministry, and the potion. They were starting on the fruit when Fred asked the first purely personal question she could ever remember.

"Hermione, why did you and Ron stop dating?"

She looked up from her pineapple, and considered her answer. "It was weird. There wasn't a spark. We love each other a great deal, but, I think, after living together and taking care of each other for so long, we had become too close. Does that make sense?"

Fred nodded, swallowed his kiwi, and said, "Perfectly. I always wondered when you would see it that way. You and Harry never have romantic thoughts, right?" He grinned at her, sure of the answer.

"Oh of course we do! Harry and I sleep together..." Hermione burst into laughter at the look on Fred's face. "I can't do it. No, Harry and I aren't romantic at all. He's like my brother."

Fred chuckled. "Good to know," he said. "Are you seeing anyone else right now?

"No," she replied, "I've been so busy working on this potion with you, and working, that there has been no time for dating"

Fred smile, and said, "Also, good to know."

"Why's that?"

"Because now I don't have competition," he replied, not meeting her eyes. He seemed to have become quite interested in his fruit plate. Hermione's mouth fell open.

"What... What do you mean?"

"I was wondering... Would you like to have dinner with me?" Fred finally looked up.

Hermione grinned. "We are having dinner right now."

Fred stared at her, probably trying to decide if she was teasing, or had just lost her intelligence. Hermione took pity on him. Reaching across the table for his hand, she squeezed it. "Yes, I'll have dinner with you. But not until after we perfect Remus's potion. I don't want a personal relationship to interfere with that."

Fred nodded, lacing his fingers with hers. "Then we will pretend I never opened my big mouth. Until we finish the potion."

* * *

Thursday night was clear and perfect. Outside, at least. Inside number 12, Grimmauld place, the inhabitants were in a frenzy. Sirius and Remus were already down in the reinforced basement, while Fred, George and Hermione scurried around the kitchen cleaning up after dinner. The moon had risen early, and Remus had begun his shift in the kitchen. Thankful he had drank the potion hours ago, Hermione began rinsing plates. Fred and George were behind her, clearing the table. By silent agreement, they were doing everything by hand. It kept them distracted from the sounds below them.

Which may be why it took them longer than usual to realized there were no sounds below them. As Hermione dried the last dish, and the kitchen fell silent, George said, "What do you hear?"

Fred looked at his twin as if he had lost his head. "Nothing, we aren't making any sound. Has that missing ear finally affected you?"

"No, twit. Listen. What do you hear."

"Nothing!"

"Exactly."

"What?"

"Hush, he's right. I don't hear anything downstairs," Hermione said, eyes turning toward the door to the basement. The twins stopped arguing and looked as well, as though they could look through the door.

"Do you think Sirius got him into the cage?" George finally asked. There was a steel dragon cage they had managed to borrow from Charlie without him asking too many questions, but Remus didn't like being in it. However, while they were testing, he had consented to being locked inside, with Padfoot, so they could monitor him. With the change coming suddenly, they didn't know if Sirius had had the time to magically lock the door and transform before Remus became the wolf.

"No idea. Maybe... I'll go check." Fred was through the door before either his brother or Hermione could protest. Wand drawn, he slowly went down the stairs. Hermione watched through the still-open door as he rounded the corner at the bottom, and then gave the thumbs up sign. "It's okay, the cage is closed. You can come down."

George and Hermione descended the stairs, hands on their wands, just in case. Inside the metal bars, Moony and Padfoot were curled into small puppy pile. Nearing the cage, she looked the two over. No scratches, no blood, no whining. It appeared they hadn't fought at all. Padfoot looked up, and woof'd softly at her. He stood, licked Moony's muzzle, and trotted to Hermione, sitting down so she could pet him. Hermione, however, had eyes only for the werewolf.

He looked different than he had the other times she had seen him. He was still the weird blend of half human, half animal, but now he wasn't snarling, wasn't attacking anyone, and wasn't scary at all. He stood up as well, and crept to the bars. Hermione withdrew her hand, knowing full well how fast the wolf was. Behind her, Fred and George stood ready to fire Stunning spells at him.

Hermione sat down, eye left with the canines, but far enough so that the werewolf couldn't reach her though the cage. "Remus? Do you understand me?"

Both he and Padfoot woof'd.

"May I ask you questions? Silence means no, and a woof means yes?"

Woof.

"Thank you. Did the transformation hurt this time?"

Woof.

"Damn. Did it hurt more than usual?"

Silence.

"Less than usual?"

Woof.

"Did the potion taste alright?"

Woof.

"And you feel that you are in full control of yourself?"

Woof.

"Do you have any urge to bite us?"

Silence.

"May I pet you?"

"Hermione, no!"

Woof.

Hermione crept to the cage, and placed her hand just between the bars. Moony shifted till his body was pressing against the cage, and she could run her hand down his fur. The potion had worked. "We will talk in the morning, alright? As we leave, I'll unlock the cage, so you can run around the basement. Be good, both of you." With an affectionate pat to Padfoot's head, she backed away. At the bottom of the stairs, she waved her wand and the door sprang open, but she didn't see the canines exit the cage. She was too busy following the twins up the stairs. She still didn't want to be a werewolf, just in case the potion backfired.

* * *

The next morning, Remus and Sirius shook the sleeping twins and Hermione awake. They three had stayed up in the kitchen waiting for dawn, but had fallen asleep sometime around two am. Hermione bolted upright, reaching for her wand. Stammering an apology for her paranoia, she proceeded to ask Remus questions about his transformation.

"It hurt, but really, my body is rearranging itself. It wasn't anymore painful than Polyjuice Potion. The taste was a vast improvement on the earwax vomit. Not nearly as good as that chocolate was, but I think I can handle it. Tasted like springtime."

"If you think it works, we can test it just the same again next make, make sure it isn't a fluke. I may have another werewolf willing to test it as well," Hermione replied, smiling.

"Yeah, definitely. And I feel amazing, best after full-moon I have had in... ever!" Hermione looked him over, she couldn't see any of the usual scratches. Indeed, he looked perfectly fine, though a little tired. Remus pulled her up and into a hug. "Thank you so much, Hermione. And you two, as well, thank you." Remus extended his hand to the twins, who gave him hugs instead.

"It was nothing, Remus. We are glad to help," Hermione replied. They all said their good-byes, as Remus and Sirius went upstairs to take naps. Hermione was about to bid the twins farewell, too, when she was scooped up into their arms in a massive hug and danced around the room.

"We did it, Hermione!" One of them cried, hugging her tighter.

"Now Remus can have Teddy, right?" The other asked her. Really, why was there no difference in the voices? They continued to talk around her, until she thought she could tell them apart. Finally releasing her, she was so dizzy she collapsed in a chair, but the boys kept dancing around.

Watching them, she decided the most important thing was their voices. Yes, they spoke in unison quite often. But there must be a difference. Closing her eyes, she listened. There. George's voice was just slightly softer. Fred's got a bit of a maniacal lilt to it when he was excited, where as George always kept his cool. "BOYS!" Hermione caught their attention with a few cracks from her wand.

The two stopped. Their hair fell over their eyes in the same way. She studied them while they just looked at her, confused. Sometimes, twins amazed her. Though no planning of their own, their hair fell the same, their posture was nearly identical. But she did see a few differences. Standing, she pointed at one. "You. You stand straighter than your brother. All your weight is on your left leg, whereas his is on his right. You aren't identical at all. Your voices are different, now that I can hear the differences. You," she was still pointing at one twin, grinning now. "You, are Fred. Wilder than George. And you," she pointed at the other, "are George. I can tell you apart."

The boys looked at her, then at each other. As one, they said, "He's not Fred, I am!" and began to run in circles around Hermione again. Stopping, they asked her, as one, to tell them apart. She could see they were both standing as straight as they could. But, their hair was out of their faces this time, and she could see the small freckle over one eye, and the more rumpled hair of the other. "Fred," she pointed, "and George," she pointed again.

It felt silly, to be so happy about telling the twins apart. But hours later, when they were at the shop, and they were working on a larger batch of potion for next month, she realized, the potion had worked. And Fred had asked her on a date. She dropped the vial of Aconite she was holding, not even caring that it would have shattered if George hadn't caught it. She met Fred's eyes. His grin widened as she blushed. She was going on a date with Fred Weasley!

Well, at least she could tell the twins apart.

* * *

Christmas morning dawned far too bright and far too early for Hermione. Yet again, she was being awoken by a scream. Rolling out of bed, she padded into Ron's room, Harry and Teddy right behind her. Not even caring that the boys had, apparently, come home in the middle of the night, she lit her wand and aimed at Ron's rump, once again, sticking out from under the bed. Firing a stinging hex at him, she said, "This better be important."

Ron hit his head inching out from under the bed, rubbing his rear. Alternating between rubbing his head and his butt, he looked up at her with a scowl. "Course it is. My wand's missing, again. I just had it five hours ago!"

Hermione flashed her wand light over the nightstand, where she knew he kept his wand. This was the fourth time he lost his wand. Harry's watch kept going missing. Her shoes, jewelry, and the gold galleon from the DA kept vanishing. Turning to Harry, she asked, "What else of yours is going missing?"

"My wallet, the watch, the DA galleon, and my glasses. I sleep with my wand, so I just summon everything back."

She turned to Ron. "And you?"

"DA galleon for me, too. Luna left some earrings here, those were missing. My wand, and the Deluminator."

Hermione looked down at Teddy. She had offered to keep him while Harry was gone, to give Molly free time. Kneeling down in front of him, she asked, "Teddy, have you been taking our things?"

"No Aunt 'Mione, the blue things did."

"What blue things, Ted? What have you seen?"

"Little blue people, that fly around."

Unbidden, her mind wandered back to second year. "Pixies are devilishly tricky little creatures," and the pages of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them on pixies, saying they liked practical jokes and tricks. Turning, Hermione left Ron's room, and entered Harry's. His things went missing first. His room had a large hole in the corner, where he had accidentally fired a spell during a nightmare, and they had never gotten it fixed. "Sorry, Harry. _Reducto_!" The ceiling fell in, revealing a whole family of pixies. A freezing charm, a conjured crate, and magical repairs to Harry's room put an end to the Missing Item Mystery. They hoped.

Ron took the Pixies to the twins shop while Harry, Hermione and Teddy dressed for Christmas dinner. They made breakfast while Ron dressed, then after eating, they all Floo'd to the Burrow, presents in hand.

* * *

The Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, the Lupins and Sirius gathered around the magically expanded living room and Christmas tree to exchange gifts. As was tradition for the family, Molly and Arthur handed their presents first, and everyone thanked them for the sweater and box of home made treats. Sirius insisted on going second, the children, Teddy and Victiore, each received toy broomsticks, as well as one hundred galleons in a savings account at Gringotts. He shushed their parents by saying it was for school supplies. The other 'children' each received fifty galleons.

Molly and Arthur, from their children, Harry and Hermione, were given an all expenses paid trip to wherever they wanted to go, for two weeks, whenever they wanted to go. Harry told them that they had been saving for months, and they were going, and that was that.

The rest of the gift giving was more of the usual for everyone. Hermione gave Harry and Ron books, in keeping with their silent traditions. However, inside each book, was a compartment, with a one hundred galleon gift certificate to Quality Quidditch Supplies. She told them she noticed their gear was looking a bit ragged. Harry and Ron instantly scrapped their presents for her (books, of course) and told her they were taking her where ever she wanted, and she could pick out her own gift.

After presents, they had Christmas dinner, with so much food, Fred joked they would never be able to eat half of it, let alone all. Teddy entertained everyone by changing his hair and face, so much like his mother, that Remus was seen wiping away tears, and Sirius squeezing his shoulder.

Hermione looked around at the family that had opened its arms to her. Her own parents were still in Australia. She had gone back, but wasn't able to fix their memories. She had been gone too long, and they were so happy, with their little dogs, and dental practice. Their small family had always lacked warmth, instead, they were like the cold appliances they used in their careers. Here at the Weasleys, she was welcome, accepted, and loved. Her own parents had never understood why she was so willing to risk so much in a war that, to them, was none of her concern. As Hermione looked at Victiore, born two years to the day after the fall of Voldemort, and Teddy, who had lost his mother, she knew they were wrong. The war was worth it.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry, sitting next to her. He looked down at her, a question written in his green eyes. "Thank you," she whispered to him. He nodded, hugging her. Of course Harry would understand what she was feeling, they were both, but for this family, orphans.

* * *

That night, as Hermione was preparing to leave with Ron and Harry, Fred pulled her aside and quietly asked if she would join him the next night for dinner. Hermione agreed quickly, sealing the deal with a quick kiss to his cheek before joining her flatmates by the fire. Glancing over her shoulder as she shouted, "Home!", she saw Fred, his hand over his cheek, gazing at her. She smiled, and then was gone.

The next evening, Hermione was in front of her wardrobe and for the first time in her life, at a loss for what to wear. Luna was out with Ron, though Hermione doubted she would be any help. Ginny would come, but she was probably with Oliver. Hermione was startled out of her thoughts by a voice behind her.

"Got a hot date, 'Mione?" She whirled to see Harry, two mugs of cocoa in his hands.

"Yes, actually. I just have no idea what to wear!" She accepted the mug, and sipped it, looking thoughtfully back to her clothing.

"Is this guy someone you really like?" Harry asked, sitting on her bed. Hermione thought about that one. Did she really like Fred? He was interesting, to be sure. He was as different from Ron and Viktor Krum as it was possible to be. Yes, his pranks were childish, but he and George had turned their pranks into a thriving business. And really, he hadn't hurt anyone with his pranks, she was simply a stickler for rules.

"Yeah, Harry, I think I do." She smiled at him, sipping her drink again.

"Then wear that long black skirt, the one you wore for my birthday last year. You look amazing in it. And there is a Gryffindor red sweater in that mess some where that will look perfect with it, and keep you warm." Hermione stared at him in wonder. "I do pay attention, you know. It's cold outside, you may want to wear hose or something. I would suggest thigh-highs, but I think that skirts slit may be to high for that."

Hermione continued to stare at him. She knew the skirt he was talking about, and indeed, the slit was clear to her thigh. And not her lower thigh, either. Setting the mug down, she dove into her wardrobe, opening drawers and moving aside hangers till she found the outfit he described. She held it up. The sweater was indeed Gryffindor scarlet, with a deep v-neckline. The whole thing was soft to the touch, bought at a Muggle department store, probably. It had been a gift from Tonks the year they were on the run, found among her things long after her death. Harry was right. It would look perfect together.

Hermione turned her back on Harry, took off her robe, and slipped the sweater over her head. Forethought had her wearing a matching bra and panty set, she doubted Fred would learn they were matched, but at least she knew they did. The sweater hugged what few curves she had. Digging into a bedside drawer, she pulled out hose and sat beside Harry on the bed to put them on. She was beginning to wonder about Harry's sexuality when she noticed he was steadfastly looking away from her, till she noticed he was watching her in the mirror. Smiling at him, she stepped into the skirt, settling it around her hips.

"Alright, how do I look?" Hermione asked him, twirling to show the whole outfit.

"Perfect. Shoes?"

"Merlin! I don't own shoes! I'm not a girl!" Hermione dove back into her wardrobe as Harry dissolved into laughter. "Here! How about these? I can change the color on them, to match, right?" Hermione emerged, holding a pair of purple heels she had worn to the Yule Ball.

"Yeah, those should work. Who is this guy, Hermione? I've never seen you like this," Harry asked her, regaining control of his laughter. Hermione tapped each shoe, changing the color to black, before answering.

"I'm not sure I want everyone knowing yet..." But she could already see this was a bad answer. Harry's face fell.

"Why? Are you ashamed of him? Is he someone you know we wont like?"

"No, no not at all! You like him, and I'm actually rather proud of him."

"I know him?" Harry asked.

"Yes..." Hermione was digging through her meager jewelry case, avoiding the question, though she didn't know why.

"Here, wear this." Harry handed her a small box, wrapped in greed paper and tied with a red bow. "I picked it up this morning, since you gave me such a great gift."

Opening the small case, she found a silver chain necklace with a small cluster of gems set into a tiny silver book. She instantly put it on, hugging Harry and declaring it perfect. Stepping away from him, she said, "Fred."

"What about Fred?" Harry asked, confused.

"The guy I'm going out with tonight. It's Fred. Fred Weasley."

Harry stared at her for a moment, then hugged her again. "He'll do right by you. You better get out of here. Have your galleon? Good, let me know if he does something inappropriate, I'll arrest him." Harry was smiling, but she had no doubt he was serious.

* * *

Hermione met Fred at the shop, and made a mental note to thank Harry again for his help when she saw Fred's jaw drop at her outfit. He Apperated them to a Muggle restaurant in London, which surprised Hermione, but didn't question it. The restaurant was small, and a bit crowded, but had amazing service. They waited only a few moments before a lady showed them to a booth. Hermione noted that each boot was very private, and the tables all looked very odd. She soon found out why, when Fred ordered - with her permission - the 'Big Night Out' meal. The first course was a cheese fondue, with two different types of cheese and tons of different 'dip-ables', including bread, veggies, and apples.

The second course was the entree, an assortment of meats. They shared lobster, shrimp, teriyaki marinated sirloin, filet mignon and chicken breast, all cut into bite sized pieces, and dipped in a sauce, the cooked in a pot of oil. Dessert was a fondue of chocolate with fruits to dip in it.

Overall, it was the most romantic dinner Hermione had ever eaten. Because of the privacy offered by their booth, they didn't have to censure their conversation, like she feared they would have to. Fred was a perfect gentleman, offering her the last chocolate covered strawberry, which she instantly offered to share with him. As they were leaving, she took his hand, glad she had forgotten her gloves at home. They decided to make their way back to Diagon Alley the Muggle way, so she evening wouldn't end too soon. Hermione learned many things she had never known about Fred and his brother, for in most of his stories, George was right there. She quickly realized that if one twin wanted to date a girl, the other had to give approval, which made Hermione worry. Did George know they were out tonight? What would George think of Fred dating a stick-in-the-mud Prefect?

They were strolling, hand in hand, down Diagon Alley, when she finally asked him about it. "Fred? Did you tell George about tonight?"

He looked down at her, stopping outside the rebuilt Ollivanders. "Of course, why?"

"I was only wondering..." She hesitated, but pushed onward. "Because, well you know. I'm the prefect who threatened to give you detentions. I'm not someone a Weasley Twin would normally date..."

Fred stepped closer to her, placing a hand under her chin to make her look him in the eyes. "You may have been a prefect, but you aren't the bossy, annoying, know-it-all you were in school. And I'm not the irresponsible, pranking lazy bum I was in school either. That's what growing up is, Hermione. I like you for many reasons, first among them, your clever mind, and your laugh. George knows I like you, in fact, he is the one who told me to stop being such a wussy."

Hermione smiled up at him, relieved. "I'm glad you did."

As the snow began to fall, the two resumed their walk to the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Before going inside, Fred stopped her again. Pulling her close to him, he placed his hand on her cheek. "Hermione, will you go on another date with me?"

"I would love to, Fred." Standing on tip-toes, she laid her lips to his. His shock wore off quickly, and he balanced her out, bending down to meet her, wrapping his arms around her as she put hers around his neck.

* * *

O*O*O*O*O*

* * *

Nearly a year later, Hermione came in late after another date with Fred, a beautiful ring on her left hand. Harry stood at her door way, watching her move around her room, humming. Clearing his throat, he handed her a mug of cocoa. They sat together, talking about Fred, Harry's new girlfriend Cassie, and all that had happened over the past year, including the birth of little Dominique, Remus getting custody of Teddy full time, George and Alicia, Ginny and Oliver, and Ron and Luna all getting married.

As Harry left, he heard her humming again. The tune was one he vaguely knew, and memories of a movie night with the whole Weasley clan flooded his brain.

_'Mmm mm mm mmmm, so this is love, mmm mm mm mmmm, so this is love, so this is what makes life divine...'_


End file.
